Capítulo 13
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Los protagonistas empiezan con el plan, localizar el contenedor, pero diversos problemas llevarán a tomar decisiones bastante peligrosas.


- Capítulo 12: Fue así que comenzó la operación del "Escudo Rojo", mientras que los Detectives estaban en la segunda planta, sobre el balcón, Haddock y Tornasol estaban en los jardines examinando el sitio y tratando de localizar el contenedor con David y a su vez, Saya con Haji, Tintin, Milu y Julia se encontraban en el salón principal, en ese momento, las chicas giraron para ver a un hermoso joven de piel blanca, cabellos rubios enrulados, ojos celestes, vestía un traje blanco con una rosa azul en la parte del centro y junto a unos zapatos negros, las chicas moría por él, pero tenía a alguien en su mira, sus ojos se enfocaron en aquella bella joven de Okinawa.

- ¿Gustaría de bailar conmigo? Le ofreció el joven de cabellos rubios y Saya se quedó muda, tanta belleza que irradiaba.

Saya no respondió pero el joven comprendió, tal vez en su mirada de sorpresa, que sí, que aceptaba bailar con él, a pesar de las miradas de odio de varias chicas, como Anna-María, quien pertenecía a la Alta Sociedad de Francia junto a su círculo de amigas, quienes miraban con bronca a Saya por bailar con aquel joven y por tener una rosa azul, entregada por el famoso "Fantasma", a su vez, el Profesor Tornasol y el Capitán Haddock estaban en los jardines, mientras que buscaban el sitio exacto sobre dónde estaba el contenedor.

- Tenga cuidado, Profesor. Le pidió Haddock, cuando en ese momento, localizaron en un granero a un grupo de personas que montaban guardia y entraban varios camiones.

- Mire, Capitán, ¿qué es lo que habrá allí? Se preguntó Tornasol.

- No lo sé, páseme el Walkie-Talkie. Le pidió Haddock y el Profesor le pasó el aparato de comunicaciones.

- _"Aquí David, ¿qué encontraron?"_ Preguntó el rubio americano.

- _"__Tenemos la ubicación de un granero, hay varios camiones, máximo tres saliendo de allí, han dejado una especie de contenedor. Pasaré las fotos"_ Le dijo Haddock, mientras que fotografiaba el número del contenedor, pero en ese momento a Tornasol su péndulo lo estaba guiando hacia la zona.

Empezó a seguirlo, cuando en ese momento, dos hombres armados le dieron la voz de alto.

- ¡Se encuentra en propiedad privada, por favor, retírese! Le ordenaron los hombres, pero Tornasol por su sordera se le hacía imposible escucharlos.

- ¡Le repetimos, por favor, retírese de aquí! Le pidieron de nuevo y Haddock, tras mandar las fotos, fue por su amigo.

- ¡No disparen, no disparen! –Se fue acercando con los brazos en alto- ¡Es sordo, por eso no los puede escuchar! Les dijo Haddock, mientras que llegaba hacia su amigo.

- Que susto, menos mal que apareció usted, no pueden estar aquí, este sector está cerrado. Le dijo uno de los hombres armados.

- Lo sabemos, disculpen, es que estaba siguiendo a mi péndulo, había localizado una fuente antigua del Período Colonial de Francia en Vietnam. Les dijo Tornasol.

- Oiga, usted es el Profesor Silvestre Tornasol, mucho gusto, Señor, casi cometíamos un error, disculpe las molestias, los escoltaremos de regreso al baile. Les dijo uno de los hombres armados, mientras que detrás de ellos, iba David, quien había recibido las fotos, tenían la posición asegurada ahora.  
>A su vez, dentro del baile, los Detectives vieron cómo llegaban Tornasol y Haddock, fueron a alertarle a Tintin y Julia acerca también de David.<p>

- El Señor David ya se ha movido hacia el granero. Les informaron los Detectives.

- Tengo que ir a cubrirlo, sigan con el plan. Les pidió la rubia doctora, mientras que Saya salía de allí con Haji, había terminado de bailar con aquel joven, mientras que a la vez…

David había aprovechado que la seguridad del granero se había ido y aprovechó para averiguar sobre si el contenedor era el indicado, pero cuando ingresó, vio que alguien venía y lo atacó por sorpresa: Para la suya, el supuesto peligro resultó ser el periodista y fotógrafo Akihiro Okamura, quien había ido allí con Mao Jahana, siguiéndoles la pista.

- Solo soy fotógrafo, no dispare. Le pidió Okamura.

- Tranquilo, no soy de esa clase de gente. Le dijo David, cuando de golpe, un grito de alarma puso a todos en alerta, empezaron los disparos en la zona.

Justo al mismo instante, los Detectives escucharon los disparos que venían por esa zona y corrieron para ver qué estaba pasando y el por qué el tiroteo.

- ¡Alto, Policía, bajen las armas! Ordenaron los gemelos, pero les atacaron desde la entrada al granero y tuvieron que defenderse con sus armas reglamentarias.

- ¡Maldita sea, Joseph, saca a tus hombres y el contenedor de aquí, ahora! Le ordenó el compañero de Joseph a él de que evacuaran el sitio, ya que al ver a la Policía en ese momento, les daba una mala sensación.

- ¡Alto, en el nombre de la ley, alto! Les dieron la orden de detenerse los Hermanos, dispararon contra el camión que llevaba el contenedor, pero era tarde, David les dijo que se detuvieran, no podían hacer nada, solo seguirlo.

Por su parte, Saya había entrado a la acción pero se había topado con "El Fantasma", quien se lanzó sobre ella, convirtiéndose en un peligro Quiróptero.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh, por las barbas de mi bisabuelo, ¿qué es eso? En el nombre de San Juan! Gritó aterrado Haddock al ver al Quiróptero.

- Patético, humano, pronto verán lo que es el ascenso de una Realeza, donde todos ustedes serán exterminados. Les dijo el enemigo, Saya se lanzó sobre el Quiróptero que la tenía atrapada, destruyéndole un brazo, causándole la cristalización y manchando de sangre su vestido que Min le había prestado para esa noche.

- ¡Ahora verás, gusano, miserable, pirata de agua dulce, deforme! Le amenazó Haddock, quien sacó el sable de Sir Francisco Haddock.

- ¡Capitán, deténgase! Le pidió Tintin, quien corrió tras él para detener su ataque.

En ese momento, el enemigo huyó.

- ¡Eso, corre, corre, cobarde, espectro, botarate! ¡Hedonista! ¡Cobarde! Le gritó Haddock con el puño cerrado.

En medio de toda la confusión, ingresó Louis con el coche.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Y el contenedor? Preguntó el moreno.

- Lo hemos perdido, reúne al equipo, nos vamos a la selva de Vietnam. Le dijo David, mientras que entraban.

- ¡Nos vamos, de prisa! Pidió Hernández, mientras que corrían, en la puerta de ingreso, estaba Min, quien vio a Saya cubierta de sangre.

- ¡Saya, andando, de prisa, no tenemos tiempo! ¡Vamos! Le dijo David, dejándola sin oportunidad de despedirse.

Los dos coches partieron de allí, dejando el Colegio atrás y a Saya, quien no tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse de sus amigas que había hecho en aquel lugar.

- "_Lo siento, Min"_ Se dijo ella, mientras que le seguían el rastro al camión que se había llevado el contenedor.

Por otra parte, Okamura estaba hablando por teléfono en los jardines, Mao llegó allí, tras preguntarle a varias estudiantes, incluyendo a Min dónde estaba el periodista, quien tenía una foto de él, lo logró localizar.

- _"Sí, Señor, tengo las fotos, no, Señor, el incidente en la base norteamericana no fue una fuga de gas, ni un atentado terrorista llevado a cabo por Al Qaeda o por un desperfecto humano, como por ejemplo provocar una explosión con pólvora o dinamita. ¿Quiere mi respuesta? Esto fue obra de alguna conspiración, tengo algunas fotos, Sí, Señor, no se preocupe, las mandaré por Internet cuando esté en el hotel. ¿Si regreso a Okinawa? No, no, Señor. Apenas este viaje ha empezado"_ Le contó Okamura, mientras que colgaba y veía el material que había sacado, había obtenido lo que buscaba, tenía las fotos, tenía lo que le pedían y una teoría para ser exactos, no estaba equivocado, estaba en lo cierto, cuando Mao se le acercó a él preguntó:

- ¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Y Kai? Preguntó ella.

- No estaba aquí y por lo que preguntas sobre qué fue lo que pasó: Te diré de que algo ocultan en esta zona, no sé qué será, pero le seguiré la pista, ¿vienes? Tal vez encontremos a tu novio. Le ofreció Okamura, mientras que se encendía un cigarrillo y cerraba el encendedor con su respectiva tapa, Mao se quedó pensativa, hasta que decidió.

Sí, quiero saber dónde está, por supuesto que iré con usted. Le respondió la chica y ambos partieron de los jardines.

**N/A:****¿Qué tal estuvo el capítulo? ¿Bueno, excelente? Es decisión de ustedes. **

**Aprovecho este momento para mandarles saludos a las siguientes personas:**

*** A Megurine Chikane: Excelente capítulo el de ayer domingo :3**

*** A Jaimico Plauto, me encantan esos Crossovers que haces con la historia :D. Avísame si un día hacemos una historia juntos.**

*** A Anakin Namikaze, ¿cómo estás, amigo? Por favor, un día de estos continua con tu serie de Naruto con el GTA ("Una nueva aventura") :)**

**Entre otros, espero que disfruten de esta historia y que pasen una buena noche. Se despide MontanaHatsune92. Paz. **


End file.
